


A Dangerous Game: Love, Hate, Friendship and Impossible situations

by GreatDestruction



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Assassination, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Jokes, Blood and Violence, Bombing, Bromance, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Homesickness, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Neck Kissing, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Milking, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Protective Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shota (is it really when Shinichi is mentally the same age?), Slut Shaming, Spreader Bars, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Undercover, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatDestruction/pseuds/GreatDestruction
Summary: Kaito Kid is shot down from the sky and Hakuba, in his desperate attempt to save the thief, drags Heiji and Conan into a sticky situation. The detectives and an internationally wanted thief flee Japan in hopes of saving their loved ones. With the crows hunting them the group must face a reality of lies, pain, death, deception and loss. Hiding in plain sight and protecting from afar the group must gather their allies and ready themselves for a fight of their lives.Let's just say it's not an easy roadtrip:"How the hell do you smile! I haven't slept in three day, so f**king terrfied that if I fall asleep someone is going to cut my heart out-""I doubt you would sleep while they were cutting you op-""Not the point! God-f**king-d**nit!""Noted.""You're driving me insane!""And what do you suggest I do about it?""I don't know, how about you go f**k your boyfriend like the w**re you are and leave me the hell alone!""That's rude. I'm not a sl*t.""AHHHHH! Just... F**k you!""No thank you, I'm not interested in your tiny c**k.""...Where's the gun? I need to shoot myself, I can't f**king take this guy anymore."
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Game of love and blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been semi-active writer on FF and now moved here with the more mature stuff. I've been a huge fan of DC and MK for a long time and not only have watched the anime, I have also read the manga. I personally like Kai/Shin or Shin/Kai relationship stories but I also enjoy good mystery, fluff, crack and sex stories. I don't shy away from the heaveier stuff nor the depressing things. Violence and such are always a part of my stories and I use sex and emotional trauma more than is probably healthy. 
> 
> This story is something that I drafted over four years ago. I have started writing it recently and hope to someday finish it. The main relationship is Sagu/Kai but later Shinihci will be added. I will not write underage sex, just a few kisses and carasess. There will be depression and anxiety in this work along with refrences to suicide and rape as well as slut shaming and homophobic language. If these or any of the things mentioned in the tags trigger you, please do not read this story.
> 
> BDSM in this story is always consensual (excluding the times they may tied up the bad guys but that doesn't count?) and lack of consent in a scene does not mean it is rape (lack of consent yes and don't copy this work as you try to have a safe and nice sex life, pls). In this story Kaito is usually recieving (punishments etc.) and there isn't always a clear yes and no. Please bear that in mind. 
> 
> I do not aim to describe Kaito as a slut/whore, just how he might act with a nice dominant and the right tools. He doesn't sleep around and the triangle is only temporary -no cheating happens and all actions of the relationship are discussed. DO NOT COPY THE PRACTISES OF THIS STORY INTO YOUR SEX LIFE OR RELATIONSHIP. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC or MK. 
> 
> I am not a native English speaker, excuse my grammar mistakes.
> 
> I do not condone rape or abuse (emotional or physical). Both are refrenced/implied in this work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Game of love and blood

Teeth ground together as another shot rung through the air. A piece of concrete skipping against the roof –the place where the bullet had been buried was too close for his head but the thief was grateful the hole wasn’t in his head at the moment. Gripping a hand tighter against his tight, the white cloaked figure grunted in pain. Blood had been dripping from the wound onto the roof for a few minutes but he couldn’t seem to shake his pursuers.

He had to move, Kaito knew that if he sat here for a moment longer it was possible that the other assassin would have time to circle to the other building giving them a clear line of fire on his position. Snake knew that as well, so he was making sure that if the thief so much as a poked his head- or hand- around the corner there would a hole in it. How did Kaito know this? His right hand was gripping his bloodied right tight, while the left hand hung by his side –a deep graze just below his shoulder; so much for keeping his suit clean for two heist straight.

Kaito hadn’t been anticipating his situation when he had begun the heist. Nothing abnormal had happened before the heist, no suspicious people had been walking around the museum and the target jewel wasn’t that big. The magician hadn’t crossed out the possibility that Snake and his merry band would show up but the chances had seemed pretty low. How wrong he had been. After toying with his beloved taskforce and then leading Hakuba into a pink slime trap –which contained unholy amounts of glitter as well- he had arrived at the museum roof where he had almost lost his life to a soccer ball. Miraculously he had managed to dodge and had taken flight with a laugh and a wink, biding good night to the shrunken detective with a flying kiss. The great detective had turned crimson and shot another ball after the thief but Kaito had been able to avoid it as well.

As he had been gliding between the buildings, holding the jewel to the moonlight he had been shot the first time. The bullet left behind a deep graze and a dropped not-Pandora-jewel. Kaito had directed his gaze to the building where he knew the shot had come from –a figure moving in the low light- and dodged as another shot rang out. This one luckily made a small scratch on his right calve but convinced Kaito that it was better to take shelter than to fly for much longer in the open sky.

He had dropped down onto the roof of an office building and taken shelter behind some machinery. After that he had peaked around the corner and got the bullet grazing his left shoulder for his trouble. How did he know that there we two snipers? A bullet had missed his left side just before landing. Judging from the angle it had been fired at, the sniper would have to move to get a shot at Kaito’s left, unprotected side again. Snake had the right covered and if there were two, Kaito could rule out there being more.

“Of all the nights…” Kaito muttered as he took out his phone. He had told Jii to stay out of the heist since it had been a rather easy one and Kaito had been so sure that no one would be coming after his life that night. Speed dialling the number Kaito waited for a heartbeat before he heard the worried voice of the old man.

“Young Master, what happened, are you alright?” Jii knew that Kaito wouldn’t call unless it was necessary for the elder to bail him out of some trouble.

“Hey Jii, I might have gotten myself into a pinch. I need a distraction so I can escape.” A minute later he hung up and looked around the roof and toward the place he knew the other sniper was headed. There was no movement but Kaito didn’t feel that reassured. It would take at least five minutes for Jii to arrive and another two set everything up so Kaito could get away. He had been hearing the sirens at one point but considering how little lights were on in the nearby building –one, and it seemed to be a forgotten bathroom light –he guessed that he was in the middle of office buildings. Workplaces were empty at such hours and thus the police would have no calls or leads to follow him to this particular building. It would take a while before they would figure out where the shots came from, if anyone had even reported it. Kaito was on his own and he betting a lot on Lady Luck right now.

“Damn it.” His poker face had been cracking for a while, the pain from the wounds and the shadow of death hanging over him were tearing it down slowly. The amount of blood loss didn’t seem that bad but much longer and he would have to consider professional help –Jii was good at fixing him up when the need arose but there were limits to what the older man could do.

There was movement form the roof he had been watching and Kaito tensed. The figured hurried to the edge and Kaito saw the raised gun in his hands. The thief gritted his teeth and threw down a smoke bomb. At least three minutes to go before Jii would be ready and outdoors the smoke would last for maybe a dozen seconds before dispersing in the strong winds.

Kaito crouched before moving rapidly toward the edge of the building and threw down several flash bombs before jumping. The phantom thief fell toward the ground and Kaito smirked. This was a stunt he had pulled a few times but doing it in the dark, injured and without a crystal clear map of the area in the back of his head was a risk. He had to try. Just as the ground a bit too close for comfort he opened the glider and let it stop his vertical fall. He glided for a moment before dropping down to the ground below –a three storey drop that could break his legs. With a graceful roll he hit the ground –wincing in pain- and dropped a few more bombs before taking cover and changing his attire to black behind a truck. He took off toward the area where he had told Jii to wait for, but was stopped by a shot that rung out in the night –this one coming from directly behind him. Kaito felt the shearing pain of a bullet leaving a deep graze on his left hip.

Cursing Kaito quickly dusked into a side alley and begun a complicated run between the buildings, remaining out of sight as he made his way to the meeting place. When he finally saw Jii’s car the magician sighed in relief before quickly limping to the car. The old man shot out of his seat as he saw the magician staggering toward the car. Blood dripping down his attire in several places.

“Young Master!” Jii exclaimed in worry as he moved to support the teen.

“I’m okay…” Kaito told the other but a pained gasp proved him to be a liar a heartbeat later.

“Rest. I will get you home and bandage those wounds.” Kaito didn’t have the strength to talk but he smiled before closing his eyes and letting his mind go blank.

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

Hakuba wasn’t in the mood for any of this –he knew that the KID had been shot the night before, and the incompetent police had plundered the investigation. They couldn’t find the victim of the shooting and they couldn’t find the shooters. Well Hakuba had found the victim –Kaito Kuroba grinning as Aoko raved about Kaito KID. The detective had to give the thief credit, if someone hadn’t looked at him as a victim of shooting they would have dismissed any and all cracks in the teenagers appearance –the slight shift when someone had clasped his left shoulder and a slight twist of his body to protect his right tight from a person walking up behind.

Hakuba glared at the teen sitting a few seats in front of him. The boy was too stubborn to stay home and rest when he obviously needed it –if Hakuba could see the hints then the other wasn’t in any shape to be up and running around annoying the rest of their classmates. The detective observed as the messy haired teen returned an obvious jab that Aoko had said. What the magician didn’t anticipate was that the brunette girl would come after him with a mop. The detective didn’t interfere but he did watch as the magician made a somersault to escape the inspector’s daughter. He saw the flinch the boy tried to hide.

“Reckless, isn’t he?” Hakuba turned to Akako who had walked up to him at some point after the pair had started their personal tag game that wasn’t currently going in the thieves direction.

“When isn’t he?” Hakuba answered. Really, Akako had always given him the creeps to a degree but he found a kindred soul in the young woman -someone who also knew who KID was but didn’t betray the magician when she had no reason not to.

“Last night… I knew that he had been hurt. It seems that whatever he had been luring out has finally decided to strike back.” There was a pause that was filled with crashes of desk as Aoko took a swing but missed. “The shadows are closer to him than before. If he continues… at this rate he’ll…” She didn’t have to say more. Even if he didn’t believe in magic he certainly believed that when people were after your life their attempts would just continue and at some point the thief would run out of luck.

“I know.” He said instead and received a piercing crimson glare. “Are you going to say it, or should I?” She asked and when Hakuba gave her a confused look she nodded to the pair of teens running around and then toward the detective. “You have been watching him the whole time. Most of time you only have eyes for him. I don’t have to be a detective to know that observing him running around each day won’t get you closer to getting him behind bars. So there is another reason that you keep your eyes on him. So should I say it or will you finally admit it?”

Hakuba gave Akako a searching look, dark brown clashing with the red. She was serious, not making baseless guesses like he had hoped. The blond detective shook his head and looked at the squabbling pair that had stopped their game of tag and were now loudly insulting each other. He looked beautiful –brown hair like chocolate decorating his head in a wild mess, like an exotic crown, indigo eyes shining playfully, full of mischief and uncontrollable energy. Dark, enchantingly long, lashes grazing fair skin of his beautiful face, long and nimble fingers doing card tricks now that the girl had calmed and their shouting had stopped. Anyone would be fool to deny that Kaito Kuroba was not just handsome but also beautiful. He was unearthly to Hakuba and that was before he clad himself in white and used the full moon as his backdrop.

“I’ll talk to him.” Hakuba said and received a curt nod from Akako. “Maybe you can keep the shadows at bay.” She paused. “And not just the ones that chase after him… but also the ones that are devouring his heart and mind.” She left without another word.

There a was call to attention as the next class finally begun. The detective kept his gaze on the magician as he sat down. Kaito must have sensed that the half-brit wanted his attention and turned to face the other. The detective quickly signed that they should talk on the roof after the last lesson. The other frowned but nodded nonetheless. School was largely neutral ground for both of them –accusations and pranks could be thrown around but little more was done. After they would go home it was a different matter –Kaito would become a criminal and Hakuba would become a detective who tried to catch him. Meeting here was safe for them both.

The sunlight filtering through the windows changed as the day approached evening. The classes were released and Hakuba saw as the other boy made some excuse as to why he couldn’t walk home with his childhood love. The detective wondered if the magician still loved the bright and cheery girl or if he just hung on to her –to something familiar and safe. The blond walked out of the room first among those who were rushing out of the hell called school as fast as they could. He walked to the roof and leaned against the fence, close to the door and waited.

Kaito burst trough the door a few minutes later –while the door banged against the wall behind it, the footsteps of the magician were silent and the detective couldn’t hear his breathing even as he strained his ears. He watched as the magician locked eyes with the blond and then crossed his arms in an unusual show of discomfort. 

“What do you want?” No pleasantries and certainly no teasing. Hakuba regarded the thief –saw the way he shifted his weight away from his right leg and kept his arms low. Multiple injuries then.

“You should be more careful KID.” Kaito shot him a confused look, and the detective quickly continued. “You’re injured –obviously, I saw your flinches today. That means that you’re hurt pretty badly.” The blond paused and was rewarded with denial.

“As I have said before, I’m not KID and I’m not injured. If that’s all, then I’m going home.” The thief turned to leave and Hakuba moved quickly to grab his wrist. The fact that he was able to was a clear sign that something was wrong with the other. Kaito gave him a surprised look that turned into a glare. The darkness and lack of mischief made the detectives blood run cold –the other looked dangerous and not in the fun if not irritating way.

 _Shadows, huh? She wasn’t wrong about that._ Hakuba thought to himself before speaking again. “Let’s not pretend for once –you’re hurt , someone tried to shoot you down after the heist, KID, and now you should be home recovering and no here playing tag—“ The eyes narrowed before a mask slipped onto the magicians face. It was a blank face that gave Hakuba another start.

“Let go of me. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The other made to pull away. The detective gritted his teeth, irritated and worried equally. He apologised to the brunette in his mind before shifting his grip. Laying his hand just below the magicians left shoulder and squeezing had the other gasping and stumbling.

The detective reached his other hand out and balanced the other. He pushed the other against the wall beside the door that had closed at some point. Kaito gave another gasp of pain and dropped his gaze to shield his eyes with his bangs. Hakuba didn’t let him and brought another hand to the magicians jaw to lift his chin. The brunette struggled for a brief moment before relenting and meeting the detectives searching gaze with his pained eyes.

“Idiot.” The blond muttered caressing the others cheeks with his thumb. Kaito tried to avoid eye contact once more but the detective waited until their eyes were once again locked.

“Why are you…?” Kaito’s question hung in the air and Hakuba gave a small smirk.

“Can’t you tell, KID-san?” The was a pause and a pained sound as Kaito shifted against the wall –his left side where one of the deeper bullet grazes lay brushing against the rough concrete. Hakuba noticed and let hand that had been holding the magicians left arm to drop to the others waist. The detective broke their eye contact fully and lifted the magicians shirt slightly before laying a hand upon the bandage that he discovered there.

The smaller male gave another pained whine and Hakuba found himself muttering reassuring words to the brunette. The magician slowly opened his eyes, pained and confused but still alert to the fact that Hakuba was basically molesting him on the roof of their school.

“Hakuba…” Kaito gasped and the detective hummed before answering. “I love you –that’s the reason I can’t bear to see you in pain.” He paused to see the shock but also the sliver of understanding in the indigo eyes. “You’re meant to be free, unburdened by things like assassins and shootings. Pure, not to be tainted by the darkness or blood –yours or anyone else’s. I want you to keep those wings, take flight again and again because that’s a part of you that you should never lose.”

Kaito watched in silent fascination as the detective praised him –or KID? –and found that words were escaping him along with his poker face. Hakuba had told his something that Kaito had though he had imagined, he had exposed him in the one place that was neutral to them. The thief was speechless for a moment before the words finally came to him.

“You love me?” He asked and the blond nodded in confirmation. Kaito felt tears gather in his eyes –from the pain or from relief that someone honestly cared? He couldn’t say. Hakuba looked alarmed before Kaito closed his eyes and leaned against the detective that had trapped him between his own body and the cold wall behind him.

“I… I didn’t think that…” Kaito cried, feeling the warm arms move to embrace him fully, carefully avoiding his injuries. The dull pain of having the wound probed still echoed in his body but the warmth surrounding him slowly eased it.

“Stupid thief.” The detective admonished affectionately and Kaito just gave a short chuckle. The blond embraced him a bit more firmly and Kaito sighed into the embrace. It felt good –it had been a long time since anyone had held him like that, even his mother had been gone for so long that the magician had forgotten how soft and all-consuming her hugs were.

The sunlight flickered and the thief raised his head to look at the detective. The dark brown eyes shining almost crimson in the setting sun, fair skin free of blemishes, blond hair forming a halo around the detectives head –a golden crown. The magician hesitated and then leaned in for a quick kiss that the surprised detective returned. Pulling back the thief smiled a soft smile.

“I think I could grow to love you.” The answer was met with a small smile.

“So you like me?” The detective asked and was rewarded with a shy blush.

“Intelligence has always been a turn on for me and you’re not exactly hard on the eyes…” Saguru smiled and ran a comforting hand over the magician’s cheek. “Same for me actually.” They both smiled for a moment longer before Kaito decided to break the tender moment.

“Though… are you sure about this? I mean, if we’re dating I’m going to find out all your dirty little secrets.” The detective groaned and Kaito allowed the smile to widen into a sharp grin.

“We may have to write a new rule book.” The detective told the other but Kaito shook his head.

“I like the old one just fine. It’s just that I really like making a statement, you should know me -I don’t really do quiet and subtle.” Saguru shook his head before dropping it on the thief’s good shoulder.

“I forbid it.” The detective said but the magician wasn’t having it.

“Oh darling, that’s not the kind of relationship we’re going to have.”

“Who decided on that? I certainly didn’t agree to you being the boss.”

“Oh, I’m not the boss, I’m just fine with you taking that role, I just know that since you detectives enjoy revealing things that really should remain hidden… I should return the favour.”

“Oh my God. What have I done?”

“Oh darling, you’re in for the ride of your life.”

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

Akako paused in the stairwell. She waited for a moment for the other students to pass the stairwell. She pulled out a mirror and turned the reflective side toward herself. The image shown in the murky depths of it didn’t change. A dove laying in a pool of blood, wings broken and twisted while a proud falcon stood above the dove, wings spread protectively around the other. All the while the dark shadows curled around the pair –slowly creeping ever closer. Akako had hoped that the image would have faded or changed, but it stubbornly remained and the witch was running out of ideas. If the pair and the people around them continued down this road it would end badly for everyone, but the one who would bear the greatest burden would be Kaito and she wanted to avoid that reality. Because anything pure is easily tainted by a world as dark as this one. She only hoped that the magic had made a mistake this time -unlikely as it was.

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

“Ah, Ru… please, m-more!”

“We have school in half an hour.”

“I- oh god, I don’t car –please, I need it!”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You –fuck, there- you love me regardless… ah fuck, harder, please Ru!”

“Or maybe I love you because of it. Ah, you’re amazing.”

“Please –harder… please, I need you so bad… Ah, please fuck me harder!”

“My, my. Demanding much?”

“Fuck, ah! Less talking –more- oh god, just fuck me!”

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

“We’re going to be late Kai –mmmh!” The complaint was silenced with a deep kiss delivered by a horny magician that the detective had been trying to appease for the last three hours. The magician turned thief seemed to have unlimited stamina and considering how many times the other had come undone under the blond, Saguru wondered how long it would take to knock the other out. It seemed to be a full days work if their current situation was any indication.

Kaito plastered himself on top of the detective with hands wondering his body for the millionth time that morning alone. The detective broke the kiss to finally demand the pair leave as not to miss the next period –since the morning classes were already a lost cause the blond hand wanted to go to the afternoon classes at least –but he magician was faster.

“Please, I need to feel it more. I want to be so abused that I can’t stand up tomorrow…” -a moan though Saguru couldn’t tell which of them had released the arousing sound- “Mark me, make me yours, cum in me, mark me as your own personal whore.” The detective promptly abandoned the thoughts of school when the thief’s half-lidded eyes made contact with his own.

Needless to say that the next day the magician got his wish and couldn’t even get up from bed. It resulted in another missed day when the detective had to stay at home to take care of the brunette. And the day after the other was back to being insatiable resulting in a cycle that Saguru found hard to break free from. 

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

“Darling, please… I’m- ah!” Saguru quickly reached out to steady the other before he could fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry. I may have been a bit rough.” The detective apologised as he helped the other to the dining table. The magician waved a dismissive hand toward the blond as he sat down on the cushioned chair and then promptly winced.

“If I remember correctly, I asked and I quote: “fuck me senseless and keep me as your sex slave, chained to the bed like a cheap whore who can’t think about anything but your cock in my ass.” I think you did a wonderful job of fulfilling that.” The trickster grinned and Saguru blushed as his gaze found the deep bruises marring the pale skin left by the wrist restraints.

“I’m beginning to think I have to wash your mouth with soap one of these days.” Saguru told the other seriously while propping a mug full of hot chocolate in front of the magician. The messy haired teen laughed and then smirked.

“You love my dirty mouth, at least when I used it to clean your-“ Saguru slapped a hand over the other’s mouth, blush deepening.

“Just… shut up?” The words were a little too hopeful but anything was better than the squeak of embarrassment that had threatened to come out at first. The magician grinned while sipping his sugar filled drink.

“No promises darling.” The detective was reasonable sure that he was going to be doing a lot of blushing in the coming weeks-months and hopefully years if not decades. The thought of holding hands with Kaito, Saguru wearing a plain golden band and the magicians finger decorated by an elaborate, elegant and massively expensive diamond ring, watching over a couple of kids/teenagers, waiting for their 20th anniversary brought a bright smile to Saguru’s face. He would give anything to have that with the moonlit magician.

Kaito smiled at him, suddenly tender. The thief had read the expression on the detectives face, understood the devotion and love behind it. This wasn’t a fluke or joke -Saguru loved Kaito, not just his beauty and talent, but also his fears and flaws as well as his happy laughs and bright smiles. Kaito couldn’t say he was as sure the detective on this all consuming love, but the magician was sure that in a matter of weeks and months, he would be in so deep that he wouldn’t be able to breath without the other by his side. Why? Because Kaito had always known that one of the flaws that Saguru loved was that the magician loved deeply and possessively. If the detective ever turned away from him, it would break what little sanity Kaito had been holding onto for the past three years. The only hope for them was that Saguru’s feelings never faded or that he never betrayed the growing feelings that Kaito had for him. The result would not be pretty.

“Just don’t say thing like the publicly?” The question was met with a cheery and entirely false grin that gave chills to the detective.

“Of course, I promise to never-” The magician didn’t need to finish the sentence for the detective to slam his head on the table. The long nimble fingers of the hand not holding the mug were crossed.

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

Considering the conversation that had taken place in the kitchen of Kaito’s house a week ago, Saguru wasn’t all that surprised when the magician sprung a less than subtle comment during a break between classes. So Saguru wasn’t surprised, but he was seriously reconsidering his stance murder and pros and cons of suicide.

“BaKaito! You were peeking into the girls locker room again!” The brunette girl screamed with half of the female students of their class rallying behind her.

The magician to his credit looked surprised shot a bewildered look toward Saguru and then shook his head. “I didn’t do it.” The was a chorus of outrage and a mop that was aimed for the magicians head. Saguru was thankful that his boyfriend had quick reflexes -the detective quite liked Kaito’s head attached to his body (and what a sexy body it was, but that’s not the point).

“Don’t lie you dirty hentai!” Aoko screamed and the tag was on.

“AhAoko, I said that I had nothing to do with it.” A backflip and a crushed desk later Aoko paused to yell again.

“I don’t believe you for a second! You’ve been peeking into the showers for ages, why the hell would you stop now?!” The chase continued and Saguru watched with horror. The blond detective even spotted the chuckling Akako who gave him the dirtiest look. So, the lunatic calling herself a witch knew.

After the encounter on the rooftop, Saguru had escorted Kaito to the magicians’ home. He had bandaged the wounds and stayed with the thief for the rest of the day. The day after they had talked, Kaito shuffling a deck of cards while he and Saguru talked. There had been suspicions -and the sexual tension, god the trickster was beautiful even when he didn’t try-, secrets and finally, after a week of meeting, talking and kissing -let’s be honest, they were practically having sex, just not undressed- they reached an agreement.

Kaito was still KID, and Saguru was still a detective. The detective would chase during heists if he wanted to, but if he was in on the heist plans he wouldn’t go -too unfair since Kaito was giving him access to his house and most likely some clues could be found there. The thief wouldn’t engage the detective sexually during a heist -afterwards was a different situation considering that heists were huge turn on for Kaito- and the detective wouldn’t expose the other outside a heist -they both soon discovered the rule was pretty meaningless because the blond wasn’t going to send the love of his life to jail.

They also agreed not to come out to their friends or classmates -Kaito’s mother knew and Baaya also knew that her charge was in a relationship with someone but for everyone else? No one needed to know about it. They needed the past three months to solidify their relationship and to learn about each other, how Kaito hated fish and how Saguru couldn’t stand cases that involved either children, rapists or too many separated body parts, how Kaito loved hot chocolate and cuddles and Saguru loved providing and protecting the ones he cared for, how Kaito loved magic and found a connection to his father in the tricks he did and how Saguru loved to watch him. Saguru loved Kaito from the bottom of his heart -and each day the love seemed to become deeper and more all-consuming- and the magician had fallen so badly that he too was falling ever deeper -though Saguru liked to think that while he fell in love the thief soared into love.

In short: their classmates didn’t know, even Aoko didn’t have a clue -which was rather amazing considering A) how loud Kaito was during sex, B) how badly the magician hid his bruised wrist (and other body parts) as well as the blushes and winces when sitting down and remembering what caused the discomfort and C) how much time the magician and detective spend gazing at each other each and every day (particularly after a rough night of sex that left the magician sore and unsteady because Saguru was protective as Kaito was possessive and leaving his lover unattended when Saguru had been the one to push him to the breaking point just hours before was unacceptable). So, based on their over three-month relationship which involved not only deep emotional connection and an exiting sex life as well as the conversation they had had on the subject a week ago, Saguru wasn’t surprised. He was just caught wholly unaware of their fast approaching doom. 

The magician jumped over a desk and out of the mops reach -the arguing pair had been doing a game of tag for several minutes, trading insults and accusations over the course of it- and finally snapped after Aoko’s last comment.

“You’re just a dirty minded pervert who’ll never get a girl!” The detective froze, a second of warning before the magician replied viciously with a sharp and lewd smirk.

“I don’t need a needy girl hanging on my arm…” The smirk on those pretty cherry lips -sexy, and soft Saguru knew- widening a fraction, mischievous indigo eyes capturing his own brown ones before declaring: “I have a detective who has a very nice cock and a pair of good wrist restraints. I don’t need a girl or jerk-off material from your dirty showers, I’m fully satisfied by his dick.”

The silence lasted a moment before the girls blushed and then turned to face the only detective in the whole damn school. Saguru wished he had fucked his loud-mouthed boyfriend into absence from school for today as well. Aoko was the one to break the silence after glancing at Kaitos wrists -nice and darkly bruised- and his slightly open shirt collar -lined with hickeys and bite marks- before exploding.

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?”

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

Saguru reconsidered his stance on murder later that night when the pair got back to his apartment. Trying to strangle the magician ended up starting a long night of exploring their apparently shared and now uncovered kink of erotic asphyxiation. Regardless, Kaito sure as hell didn’t make it to school the next day -a gag, a 8 inch vibrating butt plug, cock ring, spread bar, a pair of padded restraints and twelve hours of edging kept the magician absent for the next two days.

Saguru wondered absently if the other wanted the punishments that the detective dished out and as soon as the though entered his head he slapped a “yes” label on the idea. The magician really did have a kink list a mile long -and they hadn’t even begun exploring the rest of the 95% that was currently unknown. It might even hold up until their 20th anniversary -and on that note Saguru walked to the closest jewellery store to look at the rings. Not because he was planning on proposing in the near future, but because he liked to see the current rings and make designs for a custom one -and to leave the thief restrained on their bed, crying in frustration and shameful pleasure, for a few more hours. Thinking about it now, Saguru was pretty sure that his kink list was just as long if not longer than Kaito’s.


	2. Puzzles and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter for your reading pleasure since most of the university classes are currently suspended because of COVID-19. Stay safe out there!  
> Also, please keep an eye on the tags -if there is anything triggering pls don't read the story. I will try to give a warning for more explicit scenes but the warnings are in the tags primarily. Please note that I added Sagu/Kai/Shin tag, this was always meant to be there but got lost at some point when I was messing with the tags before I posted the first chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Edogawa-kun.” The shrunken detective turned to face the equally shrunken scientist with a questioning look.

“You’ve been pretty distracted.” Haibara answered the unasked question. Conan shook his head.

“I’m fine.” The young girl sighed before turning her attention back to the squabbling children.

“You’re not, even they can see that you’re distant.” The not-child looked at their classmates and then lowered his gaze. Haibara shot him a frown.

“What’s wrong?” All she got as a reply was a headshake and a mouthed ‘later’. She nodded. No need to risk the kids overhearing something that they shouldn’t.

Two hours later the kids left to go home, all of them exhausted after playing soccer against Conan and then playing games in the living room. With the house empty of anyone other than the shrunken teenagers -the professors having left to buy some groceries (with firm instructions from Haibara not to buy bacon again)- Haibara finally repeated her earlier question.

“What’s wrong?” This time the detective slouched in his seat on the couch before jumping down and walking toward the coffee maker.

“It’s been almost two years.” Conan didn’t have to elaborate. They both knew that the detective had been getting more and more anxious about the lack of cure. The girl sighed, irritated and tired at the same time -really her normal mood nowadays when dealing with the teenage boy trapped in a little kid’s body.

“Complaining won’t change the fact that we’re still ways of from a cure.” She answered and received an annoyed glare in return.

“I know that -I don’t you reminding me of it!” He snapped and Haibara was momentarily taken aback. He rarely got angry -when a case went cold or dragged on, when the love of his life was in danger- and when he did snap, Haibara didn’t want to be anywhere near him. It was a blessing that the detective had decided to become just that and not a criminal. The world would have been taken over by the teenagers. The boy seemed to realise how scary he seemed -tone dangerous, eyes narrowed and shadowed, body tense and ready to spring- as he sighed, rubbed his eyes and proceeded to start the coffee maker with controlled movements that conveyed how angry he still was.

Haibara remained silent. What could she tell the other? She couldn’t lie and say that there was nothing to worry about or that there was going to be a cure. It was just as possible that if there was a cure then it could take years or decades to find the right formula. Even if she had a sample of the original drug, it could take months to figure it out how to reverse engineer it let alone find all the resources to produce a cure, test it and then hope that the antidote had more than 1 in a million chance of reversing the side-effects of the drug.

Currently the BO was laying low -or operating god knows where- and the detective was getting angrier by the month. No encounters meant no chances to investigate and even less chances to find the original drug -not that Haibara would even consider giving the cure to the detective until the organization had been taken down or the take down was imminent. That didn’t reassure the detective who had already lost several years of his life.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.” Conan said quietly. Haibara shook her head when the boy turned to look at her.

“It’s fine Kudou-kun. You’re tired, stressed and angry. Not to mention your crush has been absent for over a month.” Conan opened his mouth to answer and then closed it and blushed before giving Haibara a shocked and embarrassed look.

“M-my crush!? What are you on about?” The girl smirked and the boy recoiled -he was certain that the devil himself had been reincarnated in the form of the little girl whenever that smirk and those sharp eyes combined- before she laughed and answered.

“I mean the white phantom of course. First he was rumoured to have been shot and now his appearances are few and far in between. That would support the theory that Kaitou KID was badly injured and that he’s still recovering.” A pause and the detective felt the blush deepen. “Of course you would be worried since your beloved could be badly injured and in pain. You must be desperate to wrap your arms around him to comfort-.”

“Shut up! I do not have a crush on Kaitou KID!” The detective bellowed and then brought his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the evil and vengeful laugh of the devil wearing the suit of a little girl. He shook his head and then jumped off the stool he had been sitting on before running out of the door while yelling: “I’m not crushing on him!”

Haibara waited a moment, smiling a gentle smile now that the detective’s mood was a bit brighter. Shinichi was quickly sinking, the depression of his situation and the feeling of being left behind shadowing him. Ran had been hinting at Shinichi to come home so that they could go an a date. The pair hadn’t seen each other since the school trip -well the shrunken detective saw Ran daily but the girl was stuck waiting for her teenage crush to come back- and that had been a half a year ago. There were plenty of good looking guys for her to choose from, if the karate champion wanted to. She had remained faithful, waiting for her childhood friend to come back but Haibara had been sensing the growing distance for months now. There was only so much pain and separation a bond -any bond- could take before slowly breaking or unravelling.

Shinichi had become more distant, not only as a little brother figure but his calls as his teenage self had been dropping in number. The distance was beginning to strain the boy and the more time passed the greater the chance that he was causing his childhood friend and crush more pain than what their relationship was worth. Haibara wasn’t selfish enough to think that she would have a chance when -not if at this rate- the pair finally separated and stopped their farce. Because that’s what Haibara saw them as: the childhood friends who fell in love, became separated but loved each other and were one day reunited and lived their lives happily ever after.

The scientist had seen far too many stories of similar origin. There wasn’t such a thing as a happy endings and sometimes Ai wondered how her fellow shrunken teen could be naïve enough to think that his life would go back to normal. Haibara shook her head and watched as the news broadcasted another murder in the city. Maybe that was the reason that the detective was taking this harder each passing day: he had believed that he would have a fairy tale ending -even when he encountered proof almost daily on the fact that there was no such thing- and now that the reality of his situation was becoming more apparent with each passing day… he had finally started to look at the possibility of having something other than a nice ending to his story.

Haibara hoped that the other would find happiness in the gloom and doom of their lives but the bleakness refused to vanish. The only thing that had dragged any excitement from the detective in the past few months had been the flashy phantom thief. Whenever a new notice had been sent the boy had been on it as soon as he could -solving riddles, matching wits with someone who could compete with his own intellect. Shinichi glowed for days after -more when he had landed a painful soccer ball or figured out a particularly difficult trick- and Haibara found herself smiling more as well during those days.

The detective had always intrigued her and his continued fight and unwavering spirit had caught her attention. She liked him, had a crush on him for almost the whole time they had known each other. The boy was her guardian angel and she was his assistant. He protected and sheltered her while she offered her skills, knowledge, time and even her body to his demands. The made a good pair -shrunken teens with more than a little chemistry and even more shared experiences and fears. That kept them apart -the things that they didn’t share. She wasn’t as strong as he was and he couldn’t always understand the depth of her fear and terror. They were good friends, keeping each other sane and that was all they would be.

When the detective had blushed for the first time when Kaitou KID had winked and made a slightly suggestive comment Haibara had known. The detective had liked the attention and the challenge. The scientist had deduced that the shrunken teenagers found the challenge and the chase not only a turn on but also captivating. It wasn’t every day that Kudou couldn’t solve a riddle in under a minute or catch a criminal after a crime. Being challenged and forced to adapt made the detective attracted to the one who caused it all. After Ran had returned his feelings during the trip the detective had seemed confused at the heists but the attraction had never gone away and now that the love of his life was making moves to leave the detective behind the thief had once again taken a more important role in Shinichi’s life.

“Don’t run away from your feelings.” Haibara murmured into the empty room, eyes locked on the tv-screen where the news switched from murder to the next KID heist. “I know you might be hurting now, you might feel like the world is so unfair to you and to you alone… but holding onto our feelings makes us human. Abandoning them makes us less than that.” She paused, watching as rain begun to pelt the windows. “I’m sure that you can forge your own path, separate from what you thought you wanted… because you’re strong.”

Her eyes caught a white dove flying through the pelting rain. The small scientist smiled at it. “ _Keep looking out for him, KID-san.”_

She turned away, shutting the TV and grabbing her coffee cup. The coffee was ready in the pot and she poured her cup almost full before making her way downstairs. She sat down, opened her computer and pulled out the last files she had been looking at a few days ago. She might not have been as strong as the detective but she had own passion -a passion to right the wrongs she had done, not because she was such a good person, but because it would make Shinichi smile. And there was nothing else she wanted in the world than to make him live the happiest life possible. “Just wait, I’ll make it happen. Somehow.”

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

“Mei!” The shout was answered by a white blur landing on Kaito’s shoulder. Mei, a pure white dove that was just slightly smaller than her sisters cooed as her master ran a gentle hand down her back. He quickly took the surveillance equipment from the birds harness before giving her some seeds to feed on. The dove cooed softly snuggling against her master before eating happily.

Kaito grinned, his other hand vanishing the equipment he had just taken from the bird and then opening his laptop and logging in. Pushing a small chip into the reader he speed through most of the footage before finding what he had been looking for. A window on the top floor of the museum -a possible gold mine of entrances or escape routes sprung to the fore front of his mind, already laying plans and disregarding the lesser ideas for the better ones. A minute later he had opened the blueprints and had narrowed down the best way to enter -nice ventilation, build for hot and humid summers made them large enough to fit a slender phantom thief- and the best exit -the sky was the best but here he was leaning toward the large park and the museum windows that overlooked it.

Kaito hummed, sipping his too sweet (according to Saguru but Kaito really disagreed -this was just perfect and he would just burn the calories during the next sex marathon so the detective really needed to quit his worrying) hot chocolate. He set the mug down and waved to one of the passing waiters. She blushed and then stammered.

“W-what can I-I d-do for you s-s-sir?” _‘So polite’,_ Kaito thought and hummed and the girl blushed a deeper shade of red as he turned his full attention to her with a bright smile and an offered a yellow rose.

“I would like a large piece of your exquisite chocolate cake, my beautiful lady.” He answered enjoyed the squeak of embarrassment and an eager nodding as the waiter accepted the rose with shaking hands.

“O-of c-co-course, c-coming right up!” She hurried to bow and then rushed to the kitchen. Kaito was certain that he heard squealing from behind the counter and then a rush of waitstaff arguing about who would bring the piece to the handsome customer. He smiled, flattered yet completely uninterested. The girl had been cute, just like previous waiter who had brought Kaito his drink, but that’s all they were. None of them could even make his eyes wonder as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

Saguru, dressed in a burgundy shirt with a heavy, grey wool coat thrown over it, drew eyes as he made his way into the small café and out to the terrace. Kaito leaned back his chair, more than slightly teasing as he shifted his legs and arms to display himself. The detective blushed but smiled a gentle- if not a tad possessive- smile. Kaito grinned and gestured to the vacant chair opposite of himself.

“Sorry I’m a bit late Kaito.” The blond apologised and Kaito shook his with a small smile.

“Though unusual for you, but quite normal for the rest of us.” The magician told the detective and was rewarded with an amused smile and a huff of laughter.

“The rest, as if you can call yourself a part of the normal, ordinary population.” The detective jabbed and the brunette gave a slight smirk.

“Of course not, but appearances my darling. Proclaiming that I’m better does sound a bit egoistical doesn’t it?” His question was met with a chuckle but the discussion was interrupted as the same waiter who had taken Kaito’s cake order a few minutes earlier. She returned with the promised cake and a large, bright smile as she set in front of the magician.

“Thank you sweetheart.” The brunette said and Saguru shot the girl a searching look.

“M-my p-ple-pleasure.” She told Kaito before turning to Saguru with a bit tighter smile. “What can I get for you?” She asked and the half-Brit glanced at the drink selection slip that rested on the table.

“Earl Grey, no sugar and just a little bit of cream.” Kaito snorted at the order and Saguru shot him a calculating look as the waiter scribbled the order down and departed the table.

“Did you like her?” The detective asked and Kaito almost choked on his hot chocolate. The magician lowered the cup and looked at Saguru with a raised eyebrow. The detective shrugged and the brunette narrowed his eyes before he smirked.

“Are you jealous, darling?” The blond shot the other a withering look but the other steamrolled ahead. “That’s not something I thought I would see from you; possessiveness was supposed to be my key personality trait.”

Saguru looked at the thief before him: tight black turtleneck and a dark leather jacket with silvery fur lining, black and (in Saguru’s opinion) much too tight jeans and black leather boots. The dark gray riding gloves were sitting on the table next to the computer -heavy duty but still boasting a sleek black design-, and his helmet was sitting just a few centimetres from the edge of the table next to the gloves. The dark brown chocolate locks were messy as always, dark eyelashes long and thick -shadows dancing upon the pale cheeks that were slightly flushed from the biting wind of the early spring weather-, dazzling indigo eyes glowing with amusement and mischief, long and nimble fingers tapping on the computer even when the magician was directing his attention toward the detective sitting across the table. Beautiful.

“You’re a fool if you think that just because you’re dating me people will lose interest in you.” The magician gave him a questioning look and the blond sighed, slightly pained. “You’re absolutely beautiful -even more so than a few years ago -if you wanted to, you could easily become a model or an actor, and you would be taking all the prices home.” Saguru said and watched as Kaito shook his head.

“Nah, I might me a pretty face, I might me talented-“ “And humble.” Saguru muttered before a wide and slightly manic smile was shot toward him. “But I’m not any better than 90% of the population.” The detective snorted and Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t try to act ignorant, doesn’t suit you.” The detective paused as the waitress brough his requested tea with a smile before leaving the pair alone again. Saguru stirred the tea before continuing. “You’re stunning. Even if we are in the small percentage of extraordinarily smart and talented people… you could still find someone even better than me.”

Kaito sat in silence, looking at Saguru, his own mug of chocolate almost finished as he set it on the table. The detective had been serious. He believed that Kaito could do better and would when the chance arose. The magician didn’t know if he should be flattered or outraged -flattered that the other had praised his beauty and talent (very few people surprisingly did even if they did see the same things that Saguru saw in him), or outraged that his lover thought that Kaito’s affections were so fickle. He was leaning toward outrage at the moment and he intended to voice it as well. 

“Don’t you dare.” The magicians sharp tone drew Saguru’s attention to him in a flash. The blond looked slightly concerned but also curios. The thief continued, grateful that the terrace was empty of other customer so that his slightly raised voice wouldn’t attract attention.

“I didn’t settle for you, let’s get that straight. I liked you -I have liked a lot of people, you and Tantei-kun in particular. You’re special, smart and good looking, offering me a real challenge just like I offer the same to you. You can hold my attention and you can keep me occupied with your thoughts and actions. You can match me and you…” Kaito paused, biting his lip gently before continuing. “You protect me, you worry. You have no idea how much that had helped me.”

Saguru looked at him with a small smile but quirked an eyebrow in a gesture for the other to elaborate. The magician sighed and took a bite of his cake with the delicate silver fork -Saguru watched with rapt attention how the fingers worked and how the magician hummed around the bite of cake. The brunette continued a few seconds later.

“Nakamori-keibu, Aoko, Jii and even my mom… they are all so far away in the end. Aoko and her father are so hateful and at the same time they demand my attention…. it can be exhausting being in the same room with them for more than a few minutes. Jii tries his best to be there for me, but I’m just a shadow of my father and even when I manage to top Otou-san… I feel like Jii doesn’t see me, but the image of father.” There was a pause again as Kaito looked toward the street where cars were driving past them. The café’s third floor location gave them cover from the noise that plagued the road level stores and cafes but there was the occasional horn that broke the slight hum of traffic. His gaze was sad and Saguru knew that the other hated talking about these things, mentioning his own flaws and weaknesses to others.

“Mom’s never home anymore. She worries, I know she does, but… she’s not here and sometimes I when I really needed her she just wasn’t there. I’m not bitter, well maybe a bit… but I understand that she wanted to leave this place, too many memories and thoughts of dad lingering. I think that I was just another reminder -stronger than any others- and she just couldn’t take that.” Saguru reached across the table to cup the magician’s hand with his own. The brunette interlaced their fingers a moment later, seeking the comfort that the detective was offering.

“When I would come home, stressed, anxious and just messed up after a heist… who the hell could I talk to? If they knew about my cape, they also had the shadow of my father and his fate hanging over their mind each time I brought it up. And the people who weren’t reminded of my father… I couldn’t exactly say: “Hi, I really need to talk about how fucking stressed I’m about my upcoming or last night’s heist.” That wouldn’t fly.” The magician looked at Saguru square in the eye, searching for understanding and comfort.

“Then you, a detective -the last person who I should be talking to about it- walks into my life, challenges and helps me even when you suspected. Then, when I’m struggling to hold on… you just give all the reasons why I shouldn’t give up. Saguru… you saved me and now you’re offering me comfort and protection.” Kaito gave a watery smile to the other before shutting his laptop and pushing up from his seat to lean across the table (Saguru could see the people sitting inside the café and the waitstaff watching with rapt attention even when they couldn’t hear their conversation. “I love you, I love so much I can’t bear to think about what will happen if you ever decide that I’m not the one for you.”

The detective leaned forward, resting their foreheads together and gazed into the indigo eyes. He smiled, brown eyes reflecting sunlight making them warm. Kaito’s breath hitched because what he saw in those eyes was pure love -dazzling and all-consuming. A tear slid down from the corner of his indigo eye and he answered the detectives smile with his own.

“I’ll love you and I’ll stay with you for the rest of our lives, if you allow and want it.” Saguru declared and nodded, eyes blinking closed for a moment before opening again.

“I love you.” The kiss was tender, deep, but not sexually charged. It was soft and tender, a promise and an oath. Saguru brushed a thumb under the magician’s eyes wiping away the tears as they separated.

“I promise.” The detective whispered and Kaito grasped the hand resting against his cheek with both of his.

“Thank you.”

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

“Why are you here anyway?” The brunette turned to give the blond detective a questioning look. Saguru shrugged and turned to look around.

“This is pretty close to Beika, an area you would normally avoid.” Saguru pointed out and Kaito gave him an unimpressed stare and continued walking down the sidewalk. 

“The target is here, had to come here to scout the area.” The thief responded while bouncing his bike helmet from hand to hand in boredom, while his computer was in a case strapped across his back. The detective shook his head.¨

“You had finished that scouting hours ago –sending out Mei was an afterthought that occurred much later to you, your attention was divided more than usual.” Kaito paused and turned to look at the detective with sharp indigo eyes.

“You were watching me? For how long?”

“Not for long, I was waiting for the light to turn, so I could you see you from across the street. Didn’t you see me? “ The magician frowned and shook his head. Saguru frowned in concern.

“You didn’t notice… what’s on your mind?” The detective asked and was rewarded with a slow and calculating look from the criminal besides him. It was unusual for the prankster to be unaware of his surroundings –lowering his guard could be painful or dangerous at best and lethal at worst. Saguru was concerned. “Don’t tell me that your wounds are still –“

“It’s not that.” The magician interrupted him and then continued walking with the detective besides him. “I’m fine, you should know that. It’s just… the last two heists have been smaller in scale –small target jewel and less of a fuss. This one… it’s going to be one of the bigger ones.”

“Snake will be there?” The magician nodded. “Most likely. It’s a good chance to catch them but… the area is not ideal, and I can’t risk blending into the police force this time either –they won’t care about discretion enough not to shoot someone they suspect.”

The detective hummed in thought as they finally arrived. The bike parked on the side of the road and the black paint shone like it had just been driven out of the shop even though Saguru knew for a fact it was over 6 months old and in active use. The bike had been upgrade purchase for the magician who had turned 18 the previous summer. It was a bike more suited for racing, with high maneuverability and powerful engine, but the thief was quite fond of the ease it gave –moving from one side of the city to the other was easy when you were moving with anything smaller than a car and a high-speed bike fit that bill.

“I’ll inform the task-force and take a look out position.” The detective informed the shorter male and Kaito gave him a firm look.

“No, any change from the norm could scare or set them off. I don’t need any more blood on my hands.” They both knew that the magician was referring to the Nightmare incident. The thief had been shaken badly by it and Saguru had been quite worried about the brunette’s mental health during that time –then there had been situation after situation and even the blond had been distracted by the fact that someone had died, someone who had left behind a son.

“It wasn’t your fault. He chose to fall when he refused to take your hand… couldn’t let go of his sins, that’s what doomed him, not you.” The magician didn’t look convinced and the detective moved closer, hand reaching out to hold the others cold one –dark memories sucking the life out of the phantom thief- before he continued. “I can’t lose you. If you died… that’s not an option for me. I won’t allow it.” Saguru told the other, meeting the distant indigo eyes with his own piercing conviction.

Kaito squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed the hand grasping his. Saguru stood close, the other hand coming to rest on the brunette’s cheek. Shadowed eyes met the serious brown ones and the detective smiled. “It took me a long time to catch you and I won’t allow you to slip away. Ever. You’re mine and I plan to share a long life with you.” Kaito paused, eyes clearing –Saguru could still see the old tear tracks at the corners of his eyes from the emotional confrontation at the café- before leaning into peck Saguru on the lips.

“Then I promise to stay…” ‘ _for as long as I can’._ Saguru didn’t try to change the other’s mind. It was the best promise he could get from the other –at least he wouldn’t rush toward death head-first at the next heist. The heist after that, the one in a few years, or in a decade was another matter that the detective didn’t even want to think about. He just hoped that the phantoms quest would be completed soon –Kaito was already breaking apart at the seams and while the detective had been able to stabilize the situation it was only slowing down the process. Saguru was worried and he didn’t know when the thief would be confronted with a situation that would lead to his far too early funeral –another thing that Saguru sure as hell didn’t want to be thinking about in the near future.

“Thank you.” The detective answered with a smile, but tightened his hold for just a second. He really was screwing himself –falling in love with a thief that was dancing not only on the edge of insanity but also on the edge between life and death. Saguru found himself wondering how screwed up his upbringing had been to land him here –head over heels in love with someone who regularly flirted not only with jail but with death as well. He chuckled at the thought earning a raised eyebrow from the magician still standing much too close to the detective –they were trying to keep a bit of dignity but after two emotional conversations they were pretty screwed. Luckily they were pretty far from their usual haunts and would hopefully be forgotten by the time they returned to the area –though the wait staff of the café had been gossiping and blushing so hard that Saguru doubted they would forget it quickly.

“Come on, let’s go home!” Kaito said and pulled the detective toward the bike. The taller teen went willingly with the other, grabbing the spare helmet from the outstretched hand –this one deep maroon and black, instead of black and purple like the magicians. Pulling it on the detective closed his jacket and checked his pockets before climbing behind the magician and looping his hands around Kaito’s waist. The brunette already wore his helmet and was securing his gloves when Saguru decided to ask something.

“You never really answered my question –why the Beika area? There’s another potential jewel in Ekoda –only for a month might I add since it’s originally from Germany. Why come here and what were you doing between your scouting and coming to meet me?” The magician who had been reaching for the ignition paused and tilted his head.

“I was worried… about him…” Saguru nodded in understanding. They had discussed the small detective who had been challenging KID for the past two years. Kaito refused to tell who the child was or what the small detective was involved in but Saguru knew that the other worried not only of the child’s physical wellbeing but also his mental health. Saguru knew that the “small critic” was the magicians favourite –smart and cunning, predicting and anticipating the thief’s moves and thoughts in a way no one else was able to. He wasn’t jealous of the child getting attention of his boyfriend –he was however worried about the fact that the thief was worried.

“Did something happen?” The detective asked as Kaito started the bike and did a quick check of it before meeting Saguru’s eyes via one of the mirrors.

“During the last heist… he seemed down, lightened up and laughed when I started but when he came in… he seemed troubled and sad. So I decided that I would come here and check on him.” Kaito kicked the leg up and pulled the bike from its spot with practised ease. Joining the traffic and charting a course for home detective waited for a brief second before the Bluetooth speakers connected and then continued their conversation.

”How was he now?” The magician switched lanes and Saguru smiled at the ease his boyfriend felt when riding the bike –the smooth movements of the bike and the practised control and calm the other had.

“Worse, but his friends cheered him up a bit. When he gets the heist notice… I’m sure that’s going to make his day.” The magician seemed optimistic and the detective hummed in agreement.

“He’ll be fine. Because you’re looking out for him.” Saguru smiled and he could see the magician blushing behind the slightly darkened visor of his helmet.

“Yeah. I hope so.” Kaito answered and Saguru shook his head gently certain that the magician could feel the movement. The other tensed and Saguru squeezed his waist just a bit more firmly, comforting.

“I know so. Because you’re his guardian angel Kaito.” There was a huff of laughter form the magician.

"Are you jealous?" The brunette asked and was rewarded with a thoughtful hum.

"Maybe. You do flirt with him quite a bit." A lie -the KID flirted with everyone equally and Saguru was in no way jealous of that, knowing that Kaito was only his even if the magician did flirt with almost everything that moved.

"Are you going go all possessive now?" The trickster asked and was rewarded with a growl from the detective -the magician's tone had become too sultry and hungry.

"I suggest you get us home fast." A shiver, hungry smirk and a quick lane switch were his answer. Saguru smiled -this day was turning out better and better.

DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS DC MK1412 KS HS HH KK MS

Shinichi groaned, the heavy rain falling outside the window. He had been trying to read several university level physics books but the headache had caught him by surprise. The teenage detective had sometimes wondered if he had to abandon coffee completely what would happen to him. The answer seemed to be an increased headache risk and irritation at the smallest things. Shinichi covered his eyes with his hands trying to lessen the pounding and failing miserably.

Standing from the low table he walked to the kitchen of the house he shared with Ran and Kogoro. The karate champion was out shopping with Sonoko -the only reason that Shinichi had dared to bring out the university books- and Kogoro was out drinking with the police officers -a case Shincihi solved using the old man had apparently earned a full round of drinks again. The shrunken teen sighed, rubbed his forehead tiredly and dragged a chair under the cupboards.

“I hate this body.” He muttered as he stood on top of the chair and reached for the painkillers on the counter. Taking a couple, he reached for a glass and filled it. Taking the pills and praying the headache would disappear he stepped down and dragged the chair back to its original position. Shinichi paused, he stood in the silent and darkened apartment for a moment, listening to the pelting rain that had begun after he had left the professors house. That brought forth another matter he really didn’t want to think about.

“Goddamnit Haibara.” He cursed trough gritted teeth, not bothering to hide his naturally deeper voice. It was such a pain to make it high but necessary if he wanted to fool people. It was the same reason he tried to hide his expressions -and failed miserably most of the time. Shinichi sighed -he was becoming sick and tired of playing the role of a child: he was teenager, someone who had solved hundreds of cases, knew more than most university professors on any subject, had seen and heard shit that would make most people puke or faint and here he was playing a little, slightly smarter than normal kid.

There were days (those came more and more often lately) that he just wanted to scream his frustration to the heavens. There were moments when he looked directly into the eyes of a serial killer and wondered if they would finally put him out of his misery (those were less common but had also increased from once every few months to almost weekly now). Shinichi didn’t want this and really, death would a mercy of this was the life ahead of him. There were less and less people who would call him by his real name and when they did it was mostly by accident (Shinichi had sworn to castrate Heiji if he made another slip up with his name in the near future, Ran had been too suspicious lately).

The detective was tired -case after case and then the mind numbingly boring school days. Shinichi was tired of the bullshit that kept dropping on his lap -the cases, the bodies building up around him, problems and lies twisting and turning him. He was tired. He had been happy when he had made progress with Ran but with the lack of BO take down and the lack of the permanent cure Shinichi could see the distance hurting them more than it was ‘making the heart grow fonder’. Ran had been waiting for months and Shinichi was beginning to see the damage it was doing to her -and to himself but it had never been about him so he didn’t plan on starting a pity party now.

With that though Shinichi reached for his phone where he knew a message had been waiting for the past two hours. He had been avoiding opening the message since he had seen the sender was Haibara. The shrunken detective had no intention of ever admitting his maybe-crushes to that devil. Shinichi blushed at the thought of the thief -daring, exciting and mostly just being his equal in so many ways. The thief had always been a welcomed distraction as well as a challenge.

Shinichi shook his head to clear it before opening his phone and looking at the message.

_“Open your TV. Your boyfriend sent another notice ;)”_

The brunette boy blushed before hurrying over to the TV and the remote sitting on the table in front of it. Turning on the TV and then flicking through channels until landing on the one broadcasting about the heist notice. Shinichi read the letter displayed in the corner of the TV screen and blushed a bit deeper. It seemed rather straight forward but the innuendo was another matter entirely. The shrunken detective looked at his phone and snapped a quick picture of the notice before shutting the TV and walking back to his room.

The next two hours were spend browsing several different sites and old articles as he tried to piece together the message hidden in the seemingly lust driven text.

_Three that lack envy and greed_

_Heads bowed in reference to purity_

_Hands united in prayer as Remus and Romulus are born_

_Applaud as I descend upon the altar of sin_

_Lust as my companion I entice the holy_

Shinichi smirked -6th of March, at midnight. The target? A necklace with three large purple sapphires in bedded in it. The necklace had been named Holy Vesta, according to the old Roman believes, traditions and gods. It had been said that the necklace gave its holder purity and longevity -erasing all sin and thus smoothing most troubles away- if the person abandoned all thoughts of the impure. A second chance for the impure and tainted, criminals and the innocent non-virgins alike. Though he was slightly baffled by the reference to the ‘altar of sin’ and the companion –‘lust’. He couldn’t be sure of them so he had to check out the place where the jewel was displayed.

The small detective ran a hand through his hair -headache gone and a smirk lingering on his lips. Just under a week and he would have another chance to dance with the white phantom. He should get acquainted with the area around the museum -quite close to Beika which Shinichi found odd since the thief seemed to avoid having any heists around Beika and Osaka. Grabbing his skateboard and jacket he rushed out of the agency -suddenly, life seemed a lot less bleak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More emotional development and some world building. Hopefully I can update in a week or so. Next chapter has less talking and more sex so hope you're looking forward to it! I absolute love Kaito in any role -there's just something utterly exciting in him being on the receiving end of some kinky sex. Glad to see I'm not the only one! More coming on that front in later chapters.  
> If you're wondering about the bike I was thinking on the lines of Kawasaki Ninja ZX -10R.  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment etc.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
